


Technicolor Ice Crystals

by BlueSteelFairy



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, sex scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSteelFairy/pseuds/BlueSteelFairy
Summary: Several years after Salem's defeat, Weiss Schnee struggles to work with her brother to keep their company afloat amid the scandal of their father's upcoming trial. However, when well intended friends drag her out one evening as a distraction, she finds comfort with the most unlikely of individuals during the trying times...





	Technicolor Ice Crystals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenLevel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenLevel/gifts).



It had been four years since Team RWBY had reunited in Haven and rallied against Salem's forces. And, admittedly, Weiss had needed a break. She and Whitley had found themselves tasked with keeping Schnee Dust Company afloat after their father had been arrested for collusion, among other crimes. Her life had become a media circus, and it was only worse with his trial coming up.

 

It was Neon's idea that they go out, and where. And, while it didn't sound like her usual cup of tea, Weiss had to admit she had a point. Rave clubs  _ were _ dark, and loud. Not to mention many of them had bouncers. There was little benefit to the press searching for them in there.

 

Also, Yang had been visiting to check in, and when she overheard, that was the end of it.

 

Weiss did not want to admit she'd had fun with getting ready with the girls. Neon had done her hair up 'like from a show I like', with long white tails emerging from a pair of spherical buns on either side of her head. Yang had picked out an outfit Weiss almost refused to wear, but when she saw what her blonde teammate was wearing, she stepped aside to put it on. She had to admit, the white crop top and navy pleated skirt were pretty cute, though she didn't know who got the idea to pair them with the red boots.

 

As promised, the club had been  _ loud _ . At first, it had hurt her wears, but then she'd found it was pleasantly distracting. With the pounding music in her ears, she wasn't able to worry about her father, his trial, or the fate of the company. In the darkness, she was just laughing with her friends.

 

_ When did Neon become a staple at the manor anyway? _

 

The thought had been brief, and distracted, when Yang had spotted her uncle with a familiar face. A face who was the last person on Remnant that Weiss had expected to see a fishnet top, leather pants, and white vest that shone in the black light. When he was spotted, he'd slipped into military parade rest, and hurriedly admitted Qrow had dragged him out for much the same reason her friends had.

 

They'd talked, strangely casual she supposed. He was careful not to ask how she was doing, about the company, or her father. She was actually  _ thrilled _ to to discuss the weather. Outside it had begun to snow, which she had always appreciated.

 

At some point Neon and Qrow had shoved everyone on dance floor, and Yang's uncle had proclaimed Neon was an Apprentice Rabble Rouser. That was how Weiss found herself pressed up against the man in the fishnet top, initially because she was pushed there by the crowd. Then because she realized she liked it there, and not just because he was familiar and trustworthy. She was in her twenties after all, and young women noticed things like sculpted torsos on men. Well, some young women, anyway.

 

Qrow, Yang, and Neon had been lost in the crowd. They were dancing alone, and she found herself on her toes to drape her arms around his neck. No, it wasn't exactly rave dancing, but she didn't know what that meant exactly. He seemed almost relieved by the gesture, as a strong arm looped around her, his other hand placed on her shoulder.

 

It was...pleasant. Warm.

 

It was a clear example of Neon and Yang's terrible influence when she'd suddenly used her arms to pull herself up and kiss him. She hadn't had anything to influence her decision making, and even said so when he'd initially pulled back to ask.

 

"But...why?"   
"Because everything is awful right now. Everything except you. You are good and noble and here and have been nice to me. And I want something good. I've earned it, damn it, I helped save the world!"

 

She'd stamped one of her red boots, and he'd laughed softly as he touched her cheek.

 

She knew they'd kissed again before they'd escaped the rave. It was the third kiss that prompted them to leave. They'd found themselves in a corner on a sofa, talking about a funny political cartoon they'd both seen. And for the first time that night, he'd made the move to kiss her. Then he'd stopped to ask her if it was alright.

 

Weiss had answered by settling herself across his lap, and kissing him again. This time more intently, and her fingers had run across the fish nets. She'd brushed across flesh, and she realized metal, which caused her lips to quirk in a smile. Hot, and cold.

 

She'd nipped his lip, and for a short while their tongues danced, tasting one another. After they paused the kiss to breath, piercing blue eyes had stared at her in awe-and something that resembled shame?

 

"I am a bad man for letting this go so far, and a worse one for what I'd like to do next."

"Why?" She answered with a tilted head, "I'm twenty-one. I'm consenting. I'm not impaired. I'm willing. You're only a bad man if I say stop and you don't."

"And will you?"

"Probably not."

 

Then she'd kissed him again, and pulled herself so close to him by his vest that her breasts pressed against his chest. She heard a soft groan escape his lips, and she took the opportunity to seek his taste anew.

 

It had taken an amazing amount of coaxing and reassuring to get him to take her away from there. Promises that she was certain, that yes, why wouldn't she want him?

 

For a split second she considered that his apartment was beautiful, but then the door was shut, and he'd swept her up in his arms. She squealed and held onto him, burying her face against his neck as her heart raced. This was happening. It was never something she'd have imagined, but it was.

 

She did not get a look at his bedroom before he set her down on the bed, and then he stepped back and held his head.

"I shouldn't be doing this." He'd repeated, and Weiss had answered by pulling her crop top off over her head, and looking up at him with a pout.   
"Am I that terrible, General Ironwood?"   
"-No. But I am."

 

Then he was on her, and she melted. Weiss gasped and sighed as he kissed her, her lips, her jaw, her neck, and down her chest. She had no idea when he removed her bra, only that her eyes fluttered when his lips crossed her breast. His left hand found the other, clasping, caressing, and cupping. She'd squealed happily, and moaned as he kissed, nipped, and pinched delicately, content to lose herself in the night.

 

She could feel his reaction growing against her leg, and her cheeks heated as she realized she'd caused it. She smiled though, and reached a hand to boldly stroke it through the fabric. His kisses stalled, a moan escaping his lips against her skin, and then he'd moved his hand from her breast.

 

Weiss had almost protested, but the general was touching her. He had done so through her panties, but she'd felt it all the same as he pressed his hand across her heat. His palm pushed down above, sending electric sensations through the bud she knew was nestled between her slickening folds. She was no stranger to it, having touched it herself before. Perhaps once or twice with thoughts of the man whose hand now encompassed her heat completely.

 

Layers fell away. He'd begun to strip when she'd tugged at his fishnet, because as pretty as it was, Weiss wanted to touch him without it in the way. While he'd done that, she'd taken the opportunity to stand up and push her skirt down over her hips, followed by her panties. Her cheeks had flushed then, as she reached up to let her hair down. His eyes had danced across her bare form, and she saw his. And Weiss saw the hesitation in his eyes, and understood now it hadn't been about her at all.

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" It was her turn to ask as she climbed down to straddle his hips, cybernetic and organic alike.   
"I just...don't want to scare you, Weiss."   
"It takes more than that to scare me," She leaned in, forehead touching his as their noses brushed, " _ General _ ."

 

She kissed him again, drawing her hand around behind his metal shoulder to roll them both over, so he caged her. Ironwood wasn't hesitating as much now, she realized, as a cool metal hand ran across her side. She heard him tearing foil, and she must have looked confused, because he swallowed again with a sheepish expression as she'd looked down.

 

" _ Oh _ ." She'd simply smiled and nodded, reaching down to help him slide the all too important latex across his engorged member. It would probably make the difference between this being a pleasant escape, a good thing, instead of a terrible mistake.

 

He continued to touch her softly, fingers deft, but never penetrating. Instead he focused on the nub, pressing his palm hard against it,. It sent white sparks into her vision, and his title from her lips.

 

Between that, and the kisses he drew across her body, her pebbled breasts, and her eager lips, it wasn't long before she felt herself come. Her body ached with pleasant sensations, rocking her hips forward and bringing her folds across his waiting length. He'd gazed at her, and the fear had left his eyes. Adoring had replaced it, and her cheeks heated again.

 

"Are you ready? We don't have to go any-"   
"Just shut up, kiss me," Weiss reached up, leaning her lips towards his, "And get inside me."

 

For all of her talk, when he finally did slide home, she flinched and gripped his shoulders with a small cry. His eyes widened as he glanced down, then at her.   
"You're-"   
"Was," She flushed again, "It...isn't that big a deal."   
"It's an extremely big deal, Miss Schnee." He murmured softly as he touched her cheek, "You do me a great honor I'm certain I don't deserve."   
"Will you just call me Weiss from here?" She sighed, smiling softly as she held his hand there.   
"Only if you call me James." He answered, his lips forming a small smile of his own.   
"Deal."

 

His organic hand still on her cheek, Weiss felt cool metal reaching down to touch just above their joining. She gasped softly at the sensation, but as he tended to her with nimble fingers, the sound morphed into his name. 

 

Soon he was moving again, her name escaping his lips as she parted to him, eagerly receiving him. Their bodies rocked, and she drew her arms over his shoulders, one dainty hand resting on both strong shoulders as he pushed into her. Every thrust inside her was deep, strong, and slow. Drawing it out, even as his fingers continued to softly touch her above their joining.

 

She went over, and she gasped his name as she felt herself wrap around his cock, tightening and squeezing. He groaned in answer, and it was a few desperate final thrusts before he went still, and she felt a satisfaction in knowing she had caused it.

 

After they rolled apart, after he tied off and disposed of the condom, she nuzzled against his chest, her white hair spreading across her back. His hand held her cheek, and his eyes were searching hers. She didn't know for what, but he wasn't finding it, she could tell.

 

Perhaps he'd expected her to yell at him for taking advantage of her. Maybe he'd expected her to scream, or have regrets. Maybe this would turn out to be more complicated then Weiss had originally planned (it would). But right then she felt calmer and more content then she had in months, if not longer.

 

She saw him open his mouth, and couldn't help but smile as she leaned forward to catch his lips.   
"Do you have another condom?"


End file.
